Conventional catwork systems now being used throughout the oil and gas drilling industry have proven useful, but often very dangerous. A pull chain is actuated by a rotating drum and when engaged the pipe tongs are jerked, sometimes snapping the chain and causing possible serious injury, and is not satisfactorily controlled.
The present invention is directed to a hydraulic catworks system in which the pulling lines on the pipe makeup and breakout tongs provide a smooth and controlled force to provide a safe, reliable and controlled operation.